1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foam spray for beauty treatment including a cylinder containing a pressure gas and adapted to foam a beauty treatment solution with use of the gas and to apply the resulting foam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foam sprays heretofore used for beauty treatment for foaming a beauty treatment solution such as cold wave solution and applying the foam to the hair have the construction shown in FIG. 1 and are equipped with a liquefied gas cylinder having a valve of the generally known stem type. As illustrated, such sprays have a trigger 1 which, when pulled, moves the stem 3 of a gas cylinder 2 axially thereof, permitting a pressure gas to flow from the gas cylinder 2 into a container 4 containing a cold wave solution to foam the solution. The foamed solution is applied from a nozzle 5 to the head by the gas pressure. Because the foam spray of the trigger type foams the solution at a substantially constant rate, the foam is applied to the top of the head at the same rate as to the rear and side of the head. However, it is desired that the foamed solution be applied to the back and side of the head at a lower rate than to the top; otherwise the solution would flow down the scruff of the neck, giving a great discomfort to the customer. Furthermore, the conventional foam spray is not efficient to use, since the speed of application is not controllable in such manner that the foam is applicable speedily to the top of the head which is easy to treat while permitting application at a reduced speed to the back and side of the head which involves difficulty. The foam spray has another drawback of causing much fatigue to the user, because the trigger must be held in its actuated position for the 3 to 5 minutes which is usually required for the application of the permanent wave solution to the head.